


It Starts Now

by greenishivy



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentor/Protégé, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Rating May Change, Sakura falls in BNHA world, yea there is Sakura if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenishivy/pseuds/greenishivy
Summary: When asked later, Izuku couldn't clearly recall how they got to this exact moment in time. Only that it had been the most important in his young life. It was after all, the start of said life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	It Starts Now

_We all have two lives._

_The second one starts when we realise we only have one._

_-confucius-_

When asked later, Izuku couldn't clearly recall how they got to this exact moment in time. Only that it had been the most important in his young life. It was after all, the start of said life.

He had been keenly aware of the buzzing in his ears, the jitters deep in his bones, the almost wheezing as his lungs sucked in much needed air _toofasttoofasttoo-_ body aching and burning from the encounter minutes before and his heart rubbed raw.

His forrest green eyes blown wide and gaze fixed solely on the woman before him.

The one who held no judgement in her eyes and tone of voice.

Not laughing cruelly in his face or pitying him for a life not-yet-lived but already lost in this society. Not discarding him just like that.

The one who was waiting for something.

It had been already unexpected by now.

Any kind of positive response to the knowledge of his- his uselessness, his quirklessness was. Even neutral was hard to come by. He was a waste of space after all.

Therefore the sudden searing hot jab to his chest was almost to much to bear. Heat crawling all the way up to his neck and cheeks, pushing fresh tears to pool in the corners of his eyes, nose prickling and his foolish, foolish heart pounding away.

The buzzing gave way for his mind playing her question on repeat like a broken record.

"What is worth more to you? Being number one," a pause, "or helping people? " Her clear emerald gaze locked on him. Pastel pink hair emitting a soft glow in the slowly descending afternoon sun with strands wipping around her face due to a cool breeze. A fierce gleam and a promise in her eyes, if he dared to- to what?

She had heard Kacchan. Seen what transpired earlier. Knew- knew what he was. And still… _and still!_ Here she was. Offering him ...something. _Him_. Of all people.

Something swelled in his chest. Something he'd tried to smother time and time again before it could take root and leave him even more vulnerable to his peers and the cruel world.

He's grown cautious over the years due to the constant worry marring his mother face and the sneers and ridicule of others. Protecting and keeping himself together with his impossible dream that even he lost a tiny bit of faith in every time it stumbles past his trembling lips.

But his stupid, traitorous heart is soaring, still wanting to cling to any flicker of hope. Uncaring for the devastation that might follow.

Everyone who knew the freckled boy would without fail know of his fixation and adoration of anything hero related.

But it grew from a deeply rooted need. Something that made sense before even quirks did. The need to help, to make a difference and to take away fears and elevate sorrow. The feeling you get when tears fill your mom's eyes, a little light dying as your father closes the door without looking back, without remorse.

The need to protect.

The fluttering in his chest grew, heart leaping to his tongue, pushing his answer, his hope, past his lips as a desperate shout before his anxiety ridden brain could even think to catch up. Big, fat, salty teardrops were running down his quivering freckled cheeks by now.

The full blown grin he received wasn't anything he'd ever seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi!  
> This has been on my mind for ages.  
> Hope you enjoyed. Mayhaps leave a comment?  
> There might be coming more but i wouldn't count on it.  
> probably, maybe snippets only.  
> For anyone who wonders, it's a 'Sakura falls into the BNHA world' kinda story.


End file.
